


Turkey Dinner

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Pre-Canon, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Mabel’s first memory of Grunkle Stan was when he came over for the holidays, the year she and Dipper turned six.





	Turkey Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMusician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusician/gifts).



Mabel’s first memory of Grunkle Stan was when he came over for the holidays, the year she and Dipper turned six. She could still remember his worn-out car pulling up to their driveway, their father running out to greet him.

“I’m only here because I was told there’d be free food,” said Stan, with his characteristic gruffness.

Then they went inside. Their mother fretted over the Christmas decorations—“Our daughter _insisted_ on them!”—but Stan assured her that it was fine, that he had actually been invited to a number of Christmas parties, mostly by an employee of his. He sat down on the couch and watched TV with the other uncles while Mom and Dad got dinner ready.

Everyone said that Stan and Dipper would hit it off, Stan with his Mr. Mystery gimmick and Dipper with his love for all things weird and spooky, but when they finally met they didn’t exactly get along. Dipper came up to Stan and said his breath smelled like Uncle Dave’s car, the one that fell in a sewage plant and had to be towed out; Stan said that was fine, that Dipper’s forehead looked like someone spilled hot sauce on it. That exchange summed up their interactions for the night.

In fact, it was Mabel who seemed to have charmed Stan the most by the end of the night. She kept putting all her nicest stickers on him, and he only grumbled once or twice while he picked them all off. At dinner, she sat next to him, asking him about his house, what kinds of exhibits he put up around the Shack, the types of people who came there. Stan in turn told a lot of wild tales about entertaining presidents, actors, and celebrities at his establishment. Even at the time Mabel thought it was all a load of baloney, but she still hung on every word.

After dinner, when Stan had to leave, he took the time to give Mabel a special goodbye.

“Thanks for hanging out with me, kid,” said Stan. “I… know I’m not the most interesting guy, but…”

“The pleasure was all mine,” Mabel replied. She shook his hand.

“Heh.” Stan clapped her on the shoulder. “So, are you and your brother coming to the Mystery Shack sometime?”

“Maybe,” said Mabel. “It’d be up to my mom and dad. I’d like to go, though.”

“Attagirl!” said Stan. “Tell you what, how about I give you something from the Shack. Y’know, as a free sample.” He reached in his pocket and pulled out a yellow bumper sticker. _What is the Mystery Shack?_ it read.

Mabel smiled. This was going right in her sticker collection.


End file.
